In general, there are two kinds of standards to ensure the performance of an audio transducer and associated holding device (e.g., telephone handsets, telecommunication system handsets, etc.) on the audio receiving path. One such standard is based on acoustic performance, the conventional manner of using the handset by acoustic coupling to normal human ears. The other standard is the electromagnetic performance for a human who is hearing impaired or otherwise disabled, and that needs to use a hearing aid. Passing the compliance for both acoustic performance and electromagnetic performance simultaneously is very challenging. This is especially true for passing the acoustic compliance standards with an artificial ear (e.g., a “Type 3.3” standard), which is the closest representation to a human ear currently used that can reflect the way people use a listening device (e.g., handset, etc.).